


A deal with the Demon Prince

by B0nico0



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arson, Bad Writing, Canon, Damiens an ass, Fanon, Fluff and Humor, Just figured out how tagging works, Mentions of Smut, Multi, No sexual NSFW, Other, Oz just wants a date to prom, Slow Burn, Some angst, They/them pronouns but masculine, Violence, and headcanons, mentions of background pairings - Freeform, secrets are kept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0nico0/pseuds/B0nico0
Summary: It’s 5 weeks left and Oz hasn’t gotten a date to the prom. What’s worse then the peer pressure and the secrets that the Eldritch horror is desperately hiding? Trying to tutor an arson-loving Demon who happens to be the Prince of Hell, of course!





	1. Before the Deal was Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A deal with the Demon Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435042) by Bindy Accountte. 



> I am using general and personal headcannons to build on the characters, I’m also using some situations from the actual game. This is my first story so please tolerate the bad writing. This is mainly a Damien x Oz fanfic but I will add moments for the other ships that are tagged. Please also follow the original posted series on Wattpad, thanks and enjoy!

Spooky high school was home to many monsters, hipster vampires, genocidal fish, stupid werewolves, and especially a certain demon prince who wanted nothing but arson to those who got and didn't get in his way. But there was one monster that was very different from the rest— you could say an 'embodiment of fear' if you will, because that is what they truly were.

Oz was never paid much mind though, they always kept to themselves and it always worked out for them. They were the mysterious type to some people who actually took interest, nobody knew their age, where they came from, not even their last name. Nobody has seen them eat anything, they were rarely seen in the halls or anywhere that wasn't in class or in the library.

But the truth was is that nobody cared enough to find these things out, all except three curious monsters who ended up becoming great friends with Oz. The three don't know the full story with Oz, they just know that Oz can't actually eat food or get drunk, or drink anything period. The three also know that Oz speaks using telepathy since they don't appear to have a mouth at all. They know Oz had their fair share of chaos and shenanigans— especially since they all shared the chaos and shenanigans together, and they accepted Oz for who they were, even though they didn't know who Oz truly was. And Oz accepted them.

These friends were Vicky Schmidt, a 22 year old Frankenstein who's cheerfulness and fun personality was unrivalled like any other. Then there's Amira Rashid, a 20 year old Djinn with a flamboyant and charming personality that could draw you in without realizing it. Then there was Oz's best friend Brian, apparently he didn't have a last name either so it helped having this in common with Oz. He guessed he was 23 years old but he wasn't sure. Brain was very stoic but unlike Oz, Brian is actively involved with conversations, and more rebellious in nature.

Earlier in the school year the four friends decided to split bills and move in together to help each other cut the costs, luckily the apartment was a short bus stop away to the actual school. All was well, all was ordinary— well, as ordinary as it can be for monsters.

It was like any other day at Spooky high school, monsters boycotting classes daily, arson, monsters partying and ripping the fabric of space and time apart— the usual.

Oz thought to themselves as they took notes that they were gonna be the only monster to actually graduate with A+ grades and consistent attendance, the only problem was is that it was 5 weeks before prom and they didn't have a date. Oz sighed to themselves and felt a twinge of jealousy that all their friends managed to score dates— especially with the most popular monsters. But Oz also considered many times that they were probably not gonna go anyways. Just in case they did go, Oz ordered a tailored suit that would be ready to pick up in around a couple of weeks time.

"HEY NOOB! MOVE YOUR FAT HEAD SO I CAN SEE THE BOARD!" The aggressive voice shouted behind Oz, Oz managed not to melt into the shadows in that moment, it was a improvement from last time someone made a loud noise. A few monsters looked for a couple of moments in awestruck, but seemed to sharply turn their heads away. Oz moved their head to the side but turned around slightly to see who yelled with the familiar voice, the aggressive insult from behind.

It was none other then Damien LaVey, one of the six most popular students at this school, despite his destructive attitude and love for fire. By this time, Oz was pretty familiar with the popular students, even became good acquaintances them, especially the ones going out with their friends. All accept Damien, who Oz thought yelled too much.

The red skinned demon prince was out of his element it seemed, as he appeared to be jolting down everything on a piece of paper while looking back and forth from his paper to the ..board? It was a surprise for everyone that Damien even showed up to class today, but everyone never thought the hot headed demon would actually pay attention. He actually seemed to be in a panic and haste.  
Oz turned around slightly so their face could fully face the demon prince, the phobias on Oz's shoulders started to get curious.

The demon looked up briefly before putting his head down again, "What are you looking at ya noob?" The demon muttered. " _Nothing, why are you here?_ " The voice echoed though the demons mind, it was a quaint, soft, but fine voice that actually didn't manage to irritate the demon. Oz guessed that they caught Damien on a unusual good day, despite the cursing they could hear from under the demons breath. Damien was too busy writing that he didn't bother to check the monster out as he spoke, "My grades are fucking low and my dads don't want me to repeat another year of this shit, so I'm cramming." Oz was reminded for the 182nd time today that exams took place a week before prom.

Then Oz suddenly got hit with an idea, if they could tutor Damien LaVey to get his marks at a... passing level, then they could score a date to the prom. At this point Oz didn't really care who they wanted to go to prom with, they just needed to go to prom with SOMEONE. " _What if I could tutor you?_ " The the short spiky brownish red haired demon looked up again, for real.

The phobias started to giggle without a sound.


	2. Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to change lol, sorry if I make you guys confused on the perspectives.

Damien looked up to the monster who asked such a outlandish question, the pitch black monster was rather lean and short. It wore a mustard yellow cardigan and a clean neat white neck shirt underneath, they also got short but pointy ears. The only features that the demon could find on the supposed face was two big white eyes and thin white eyelashes with stitched eyebrows that were, also you guessed it, white, they had a very small nose and... no mouth? Damien was confused by this for a split second, but it wasn't the more weirdest feature of a monster Damien had seen. You could count on it. There hair was... decent, but could use a bit more fluff. Wait, how did the monster talk without a mouth?

"And why should I accept help from a noob like you?" The demon spoke as he crossed his arms on the desk and leaned in a little to scare the monster, it only leaned back a little, but that was a victory in Damien's book. " _W-Well I got straight A pluses and you seem to be in a rough patch, I don’t need you to pay me money for tutoring._   _Just one condition._ " There was that echo again, Damien was confused on how they could achieve such crap without a mouth, but brushed it off once he processed the 'condition' part. "What's the condition noob, Having sex? If it is, make sure not to bring condoms, I'm allergic to latex." Damien gave a wink to the pitch black monster who appeared to have a displeasing look on their face as he said that sentence, was it just Damien or did he see a little bit of white tint on the monsters supposed cheeks.

_“What— no! I was going to ask you to prom, that’s my one condition!_ " The pitch black monster seemed a little apprehensive.

Wait, what? Prom?

The bell rang, students soon started to cram though the single door frame.

" _Oh it’s lunch, listen I’ll meet you in the cafeteria in a little bit to discuss our deal, alright?_ " And in a blink of Damien's eye the noob disappeared, the demon was suddenly pissed that he was left hanging. "HEY! DON'T  
LEAVE ME HANGING YOU SKINNY ASS NOOB!" Damien shouted angrily as he picked up his desk that was full of lit matches that he's been secretly stashing and threw it across the room, creating a fire that spread through the whole classroom, Damien felt a little better.

Then Damien noticed a small yellow notebook on the desk the pitch black sat in, it simply had a name, 'Oz' written in black pen.

"So your names Oz huh noob," Damien smirked, then chucked the notebook into the fire, melting the unknown contents that were held on the pages. Only fuelling the fire and the demons satisfaction.

Oz felt like he forgot something important, but brushed it off as soon as the cafeteria was in sight.

The Phobias were curious.


	3. In the Shadows of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (We continue our adventure in the cafeteria where something is about to be brewed, and it’s definitely not a witch curse. 
> 
> Or is it? *Que Seinfeld music*)

"Why didn't you go with Polly? She seems your type," The flamboyant Djinn asked almost sarcastically with a smirk.

"Uhhg I told you a million times Amira, I see her as more of a rival then a lover. Besides, werewolves are my— Scott can you stop chewing on my arm!?" The Frankenstein's monster asked impatiently.

"Uh, sorry Vicky," Scott said as he let go of her arm that had slobber and bite marks all over it. He sounded very sad, it showed in his puppy eyes too as he sunk a little towards the ground. "Thank you Scott, I'll give you a treat later!" Vicky gives a cheerful smile and wink and pats Scott's head, in return he hugs her tight and returns to his table where the Jocks reside as they hoot and holler as one of their buddies is downing some unknown substance. Scott joins in on the fun.

Vicky wipes of her arm on the side of her sweater and sighs like she met her dream boat, except that boat is not a boat but in fact a werewolf, Amira chuckles. "I can't believe you scored a prom date with the guy," "I can't believe you scored a prom date with a snake." The Djinn and Frankenstein turn their heads to the stoic Zombie sitting across from them.

The Zombie was eating a classic peanut butter and fresh flesh sandwich, which seemed to be difficult to swallow as some of it is falling out of the hole on the side of the Zombies mouth, and back onto the tray of cafeteria food. Today special was eyeballs and tofu. Nobody liked tofu.

"Jusft shaying it'sh a mirahcle thapht Vera efen shaid yesh," The Zombie swallows, "How did you do it?" "I have my ways Brian— that reminds me, who is your prom date again?" Amira asks with a cats curiosity, Vicky starts scarfing down her food. "I'm still not telling you, the monster I'm going with wants to keep it private so I'll respect that." The Zombie steals a quick glance at the purple skinned vampire from the next table, who appears to be deep in reading, but his twitching long ears tell Brian that he's listening to every word— despite the ever-growing noise the cafeteria is making.

"What about you, Oz?" Brian looked down to his left where Oz, who kept glancing at the cafeteria doors while picking at their cafeteria food. "Oshz you were here theh whole thime!?" Vicky said very surprisingly as she finished up her meal by stuffing her face. " _Ever since Scott let go of your arm, yeah._ " Oz said casually as they observed the arm from across the table, good thing Vicky ran on electricity.

Brian stared, "You didn't ans—" then with a sudden slam all that noise in the cafeteria disappeared, almost everyone turning heads to see what hurt the precious door, as it was sentient. Oz sees a familiar leather-jacketed, broken-horned Demon come through the entrance, the noise picks back up again. The always angry-looking Demon strides to an empty table as his long tails sways from side-to-side and glances around, then takes the seat facing the wall.

" _I guess that’s my que._ "

And before anyone could say anything else the Eldritch horror was out of their seat, making their way to something they could never imagine in their mind.

Vicky manages to gulp, "Are you gonna finish that Brian?"


	4. Is it a Deal then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsjfkgich I can’t cap correctly lol

" _Hey there stranger,_ " The familiar voice entered Damien's head sounding casual, guess the noob showed up after all. Damien turns stares at Oz as they go to take the seat straight across from his, Oz was taller then Damien thought. Not taller then Damien himself, but still pretty tall. "So noob, is prom your only condition? Cause' I have a couple of questions for you." The Demon couldn't seem to read the blank stare Oz was giving at Damien, damn the lack of features. " _Yup, prom’s my only condition_. _What’s your questions Damien?_ "

Before Damien could ask, a portal appears on the table. As Damien was pissed with greenish-blue portal interrupting his conversation, a figure dashed out of the portal defying the laws of gravity and then the portal quickly swirled to a close. Some white pointy shoes with fancy details were facing Damien when the figure bent down and a rose was suddenly shoved in his face. This was too familiar for the Demon.

"Hello my dear lovely Demon Prince of Hell, have made your choice to marry me yet?"

The flowery, obnoxious voice drove Damien insane. It was Interdimensional Prince, Damien especially gets pissed off when people refer to him as a 'Prince' or 'Royalty," it makes him feel like an authority figure. Fuck the status quo.

Damien snatches the glittering rose and crushes it with his hands, turning it to nothing but ash and cinders. Damien stands up and grabs the blue Princes collar, looking down to the Prince and straight into his eyes. The princes eyes light up, "Oh my, I can't believe you're making such a bold move for our proposal! I'm really—"

Damien reaches in his pocket and takes out a pack of matches, then tosses it over the Prince to Oz.

"Hey noob, do you mind setting all those matches on fire? We got a liar on our hands," 

" _Uh Damien? I don’t think that’s how it works_ —"

"JUST SHOVE THE DAMN MATCHES DOWN HIS ASS!"

" _Okay! Okay!_ "

A couple second later Damien can hear matches being scrapped across a surface, the panicked face of the Prince is making Damien’s smile even wider. The Princes gives a crumbly smile, “N-Now Damien, I’m sure we can arrange an a-agreement— ow-ow-ow-ow! It burns like hellfire! I give up!! I give up!!” Damien let’s go of the Princes collar as another portal appears on the table and swallows the Prince whole. Damien could finally Oz, who was staring at the empty pack of matches, then up to Damien.

“Y’know noob? Forget the questions, what you’ve done this lunch period proves your tutor-material. See you in the library later.” The Demon gives a casual smile and reaches out his hand. Oz reaches back and they shake arms. They appear to be smiling back, even if they don’t have a mouth to smile with.

“ _I’m glad to be on board._ ”

They both let go and start going their separate directions. Damien for food, and Oz to get congratulated. Guess who just scored adate to the prom? The phobias are excited.


	5. Intermission Side Story: Christmas is Lit 🔥🎄🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In the holes of the space time continuum, Oz somehow ends up spending Christmas with Damien. Gotta fix those holes with Flex Tape brb.)

It was December, you know how it goes.

With lights and sparkles, and cozying your toes.

The fire always roars red and bright, unfortunately it was used for mischief this night.

On this very jolly Christmas Eve, somehow a Eldritch horror and a Demon are talking by the tree.

With the mistletoe hanging by the ceiling, someone might get some feelings.

 

" _I don’t like Christmas_ ," Oz says with a monotone voice.

 

"What!? Who doesn't like fucking Christmas!?" Damien almost yells, the two monsters are sat crisscross by the tree counting up the match packs of 7's they need to set the towns gigantic tree on fire. So far they only have 325 packs and counting. "This shits the best time of the year!" Oz got forced into doing this, not that they minded since all their friends either went partying, or to spend time with their loved ones.

" _I just don’t like Christmas_ ," Oz didn't want to tell why, if they did they would open a whole can of worms Oz didn't want to get into. " _Why do you of all monsters celebrate Christmas anyways_? _Aren’t you literally the spawn of Hell_?"

Damien pauses for a second, then smirks and resumes. "Yea, but it doesn't stop me from ruining everyone else's Christmas. I guess a bad side of it is when the 9th circle freezes over the rest of the circles for the entire month. I hate the fucking cold, makes' me want to punch it. Other then that I get coal every year to help set shit ablaze. Thank fucking Saint Nick." His smirk turns into a twisted smile, a normal sight to see. At least Damien is in the spirit. The phobias stole a match and started tossing it around to each other.

Damien was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that said 'FUCK ME SANTA BABY' in bold letters on the front of the sweater, he was also wearing a Santa hat that had two torn holes in it so Damien's horns can fit.

On the other hand Oz was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that has a reindeers torn off head depicted on it, the eyes were x's and the nose stuck out of the sweater bright and red.  They also wore some reindeer antlers, the cheap kind you find in the closest $5 Store.

"If you hate Christmas so much then why are you dressed for it?" The Demon asked mockingly to Oz, " _When I dress up for Christmas, It makes me more tolerant to the holiday_ ," Oz replied. "Whatever floats your boat, noob," Damien replies back.

A few minutes go by as Oz counts the last of the packs of matches, "... _And that’s 500 match packs of 7’s_ , _are you sure this is enough to set the tree on fire_?"

"Noob, I'm as sure as my gut telling me yes. I always trust my gut. Now stuff these in the two boxes anD LET'S BURN DOWN A HUGE ASS CHRISTMAS TREE!" The phobias raises their tiny fists in the air, silently cheering.

Bother of them ended up tossing all of the match packs in the two boxes and and taped the openings with flimsy Christmas tape. They got their winter gear on and started heading out the door, each carrying a box full of matches. Oz opened the door to find it was snowing lightly with Damien's motorcycle parked in the tiny driveway.

Before Oz could take another step, a hand grabs their collar and were leaned for a kiss.

It was brief but felt toasty, like if you were making some toast and touched the toast as it popped up from the toaster. That’s what it felt like to Oz anyway. Damien letted go of Oz's collar and points up to the mistletoe hanging by the door frame and says "Mistletoe," casually as he slips past Oz and starts heading towards his motorcycle. Oz thought Vicky must've set this up before she went that Christmas rave with Polly. Oz is confused on wether to either get mad at her later, or thank her.

"HURRY YOUR SKINNY ASS UP I DON'T WANT TO FREEZE HERE WAITING FOR YOU." Damien's shout snapped Oz out of it as they closed the door, forgetting to lock it, and starts hurrying towards Damien with the box in both hands.

" _I’m coming_!" The phobias felt cozy in the warm ugly sweater, Oz started to hate Christmas a little less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry I’m not going to leave this to die lolol, I’ll be back in January! Merry Christmas! 🎄🎄🎄


	6. This was Gonna be Harder than They First Thought ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a little longer but still considered short lolol I’m glad to be back already.

"What was that about?" Amira asked with a raise of her shoulders, Brian just stared as Oz reclaimed their seat. " _Well_ , _you_ _know_ _how_ _Brian_ _asked_ _me_ _about_ _my_ _prom_ _date_ , _right_?" Vicky gave a small but excited gasp as she finally connected the dots, "You're going with Damien to prom?!"

"You're going with DAMIEN to PROM!?" Amira almost looked a mix between hysterical and angry, her hair growing more wildly and bright. " _Yes_ — _wait_ _you_ _watching_ _me_ _Vicky_?" Oz asked a little frantically as they looked back and fourth between the Djinn and the Frankenstein Monster. Amira quickly replied as she leaned across the table and grabbed Oz's shoulders, "We were all watching you Oz— but that's besides the point. Remember when we first met at the start of high-school? When Damien was trying to cut off my head and hands for his 'fire collection' and you stepped in and took my hand, threw a banana in his face, and booked it with me until we couldn't hear his screaming anymore?" " _Yeah_ , _and_ _that's_ _where_ _I_ _met_ _Brian_ _and_ _Vicky_ _as_ _well_!" Oz felt a nostalgic feeling climb their back, it was either that or the phobias. Brian sighed, "I heard five classrooms were set on fire that day." Vicky bumped in the conversation as well, "Why and how did you get Damien to go to prom with you?" Oz glanced in Damien direction who seemed to be leaving the cafeteria, probably heading to the library as he said he would.

Oz said slowly, " _It's_... _a_ _secret_..." Vicky started to giggle and roll her eyes. "Add that one to the list, you're full of secrets Oz." The bell rang and monsters started to leave and the noise started to die down, Amira let go of Oz's shoulders and stood up out of her seat. "Oz all I'm saying is be careful of that weirdo, okay?" Oz stood up and started to take their leave, they looked back and said, " _Thanks_ _I_ _will_ , _besides_ _it's_ _only_ _one_ _night_. _It's_ _not_ _like_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _start_ _dating_ _him_ _or_ _anything_." Oz left the cafeteria to their next class to tell the teacher that they would be spending the class in the library to study. It was a review day so Oz was sure the teacher would say yes. Oz had a consistent attendance, not a perfect attendance.

————————————————-

Heels start to click towards the three monsters by the doorway. "How many days will it be before Oz will start dating Damien before prom? Losers have to pay up $10 each"

"Vera, how nice it is for you to join us," Brian lazily sounding sarcastic. The cold but seductive Medusa sneers as she stops beside Amira. Brian continues, "Dare I ask how you know this information?" Amira smirks, "It's not very hard to find out information when your prom date is half-screaming about it." Amira looks away as she feels her face starting to heat up. Vera doesn't miss even one opportunity to possibly gain money. Vicky butts in, "I say one week!" Vera smiles, "I say two weeks." Brian shrugs, $40 dollars sounds nice enough."Two and a half for me." They all look at Amira whose eyes are looking down, giving little frustrated huffs and mumbles as her fire hair crackles like a long winter fire in the night. She finally looks up and smiles, chuckling to put off the stick-in-the-mud mood she gave only moments ago. "You guys are all assholes you know that?" Amira continues, "Two weeks for me too." Vera's eyes flash like she signed a golden agreement that promised riches with no strings attached, "Then it's settled, can't wait for you all to lose. Bye my pretty little prom date." Vera blows a kiss to Amira as they all start to head to their separate classes.

————————————————-

Of course Oz had permission to go to the library to study, they expected nothing less. Oz was feeling pretty nervous as they passed by the lockers, they never tutored before, that was more of Liam's area. I mean how hard can tutoring destructive royalty of Hell really be? Oz thought if Damien was royalty, he was bound to take etiquette classes as a kid.... right?

Oz reached the door that said 'Library' on a slim, small wooden block below the window that was on the door. Smoke seemed to pour out of the door as soon as Oz opened it, along with the horrid screams of many monsters as some run out of the door past Oz. Through the blinding smoke Oz could make out multiple monsters jumping out the library windows, probably a desperate attempt to save themselves from the smoke and roaring bonfire of burning books that was sitting in the middle of the room. Oz could only guess who set this room as they could hear a combination of laughing and borderline choking. Oz didn't need to look through the smoke to tell that voice belonged to Damien, Oz reluctantly walked in the library and shut the door behind them. What was a rather beautiful place in Oz's opinion, now belonged to roaring flames and blinding smoke.

 

This... was gonna be harder then they first thought.


	7. Grade A Monster pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post, exams are a thing I had to prepare for and do apparently. Good news is that I passed.

A few minutes passed in a tense silence as the Demon and the Eldritch Horror sat a few feet across from each other in perfectly unharmed computer chairs, ironically those were the only things in the library that didn't brutality burn to ashes.

Damien was sticking his pinkie in his ear trying to get some built up wax out, trying to distract himself from the tense aura that came from the small noob across from him, while Oz was trying to think what to say in a situation like this. Are they angry? No not really. Now are they frustrated? This was what they considered their turf, it was the only quiet place they could find in the whole damned school that wasn't the principals office, and Damien decides to try to burn the place to the ground.

 

So maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cutting to a flashback of what just went down, Oz just closed the door. Smoke was filing out of the open and broken windows, and there was only one fire extinguisher in sight and it was right beside them, great. Oz smashes the glass encasing the small, bright red device and quickly starts to spray towards the sound of laughter and fits of coughing.

Except there's not even laughter or fits of coughing anymore, shit. Oz tosses the now empty can of fire extinguisher to the side as they run though the smoke towards the main source of mess, feeling themselves get warmer and warmer. Maybe if I wasn't in a encased library they would actually enjoy this, but clearly this isn't the time to think about that.

Oz almost tripped on some debris as they made it to the source of the flames, no it wasn't debris, it was Damien. Oz put their hand on Damien's chest to feel for a sign he wasn't dead so that Oz wouldn't be framed for the murder of Hell's royalty. They could feel his chest slowly rise and fall with shallow breathes and a couple sputtering coughs here and there. Great, still alive, wished that he would be sent back to Hell —but still alive nonetheless.

Oz guessed even demons of Hell needed oxygen, with fire needing oxygen to feed on to stay lit, and Hell was full of fire. They looked around the room then to the heaping pile of burned books then back to unconscious Damien. No amount of fire extinguishers were gonna put this mess out, and the fire department have grown lazy with the numbers of calls about arson caused by this Demon. Oz wished they stayed home today or never bothered to talk with the Demon during class, the one time they don't keep to themselves and this happens. Oz could call this whole thing off as soon as the Demon woke up from his unconscious slumber, but Damien looked so uncharacteristically down and Oz really didn't want to be alone on Prom night. Stupid morals and emotions. Stupid Damien.

" _I really didn’t want to do this._ " Oz thinks to themselves as they reach down to pick up the Demon, they slid one arm under his knees and the other arm under his shoulders to support his back. Bridal style really works when the monster your carrying is taller than you. " _You're_   _gonna owe me for saving your dumb ass when you wake up_ ," Oz quietly thought to themselves as they took one last look around temporary Hell and closed their eyes.

 

" ** _Go_**."

 

All that once the atmosphere of the room changed as the phobias and black substance that covered the lower half of Oz's legs and shoes started to cover the floor, seeping through every nook, cranny, and crack it could find and cover it. Every object, wall, corner was now covered by whatever Oz was made of. Except for a small window left open so that sleeping handsome jerk Damien could breathe. Fuck this guy.

 

Damien though it was a good idea at first to set the Library on fire. The place seemed so quiet with only the sounds of keyboards and mouses clicking, pages of books turning, and monsters insulting each other in sign-language. Damien didn't know why he didn't visit this place before, it was so peaceful, quiet, and flammable.

 

Very flammable.

There wasn't one spot in the room that didn't have wood, carpet, or paper around. Damien was sure the noob wouldn't mind if he set one or two porn books or dictionaries on fire, right? Damien gathered a few random books off a shelf and dropped them into a small pile —well, it started out as small.A couple minutes later and Damien stood back proud as his 3-shelves-worthy pile of books was sitting on the carpet flooring.

What was he doing here again? He couldn't be bothered to remember. At this point the bell rang and some monsters started to notice what was going on and left before they were caught in Damien's antics. The Demon reached into his pocket and pulled out some stray matches, lit them on fire, and tossed them onto the book pile. Let the chaos ensue.

It started out as the usual, fire happens and soon spreads across the room, monsters scream and panic, and Damien laughs maniacally. Except this room has fewer windows and is a little smaller than the classrooms. Smoke soon filled up his lungs and he passed out. It felt warm at first, as Damien was drifting in his conscious all he could hear was himself and the sound of fire crackling. This is how he knew he wasn't dead, as this has happened a few times before. Not the smartest decision but Damien was a pyromaniac so he couldn't help himself.

Then all of the sudden it got cold, really cold. Damien could no longer hear the crackle and snap sounds the fire made. He couldn't even feel it anymore, he couldn't feel anything anymore —what the hell? Is he dead? Impossible, he couldn't have died! He's Damien fucking LaVey! He couldn't have died in such a boring way as a burned down library! Fuck that! Damien started to panic, he started to imagine the disappointed looks in his two fathers eyes and voices. How everyone is leaving him behind and ignoring him. Nothing being flammable anymore. Damien felt only afraid. Is death screwing with him? Is this his punishment for all he's done? No, SCREW THAT! WHEN HE MEETS DEATH AND LOOKS AT THEM IN THEIR FUCKING EYE, HE'S GONNA PUNCH THAT—

"...Father-fucker." Damien groaned out as his eyes started to flutter open. It was still cold, but Damien felt something warm hold him close. He leaned in to soak up as much heat as he could. He's not dead, so that's good.

Damien started to survey his surroundings, he could hear little screams and wails with the only light source being a small box with a blue sky. So that's outside, then what is he in? Looked up to what was holding him, he recognized the yellow cardigan and neat hair-do. It was the noob. Was the noob doing all of this? They appeared more— older than usual, a more handsome older. Their shoulders were more brooder and they looked a little taller, their hair was still neat but seemed a little longer and a little wilder than usual. Damien couldn't tell if he was more nervous or horny.

Was this the same noob that he met in class?

But before Damien could get lost into his thoughts white circles started to appear around the room, almost like eyes— no they were eyes, multiple eyes, and they were all looking directly at Damien. Okay, definitely more nervous now.

 

Damien could hear a annoyed voice ring though his head, " _We're_ _gonna_ _have_ _words_. _Now_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Grade A monster Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s bold of you to assume that I died, lol I’m sorry. I made it long to try to make up for it, well here you go.

This situation isn't in either sides favour, Damien didn't want to be lectured for what he always does. Saying what they think what's best for him and how he's 'disgracing his royal family,' Damien could repeat it off by heart. There was also the situation with the noob, they were suppose to tutor him so he could get his motorcycle back but the noob didn't show up early enough.

And not only that but the little monster sitting across from him could turn into some kind of room-eating hunk that sent Damien multiple mixed messages, he grew rather curious of what this monsters deal is.

 

Oz on the other hand wanted to get the fuck out of there, Damien had seen them, he has seen a part of them that they wanted to keep away from everyone. For their own and everyone else's safety. It's not as simple as 'if some monsters finds out what I truly am something bad will happen!' Sort of thing, it's never that simple.

 

Leaning over with their hands clasped together Oz gave out a huge sigh to get the demons attention, which the demon seems to reluctantly look straight at Oz. Here we go.

 

"What's up small fry?" Damien said with a half-curious half-pissed tone, he only said one sentence and Oz is already worried about where this conversation is going to go. They have to stay on topic.

 

" _You_ _know_ _what's_ _up_ _Damien_ , _I_ _asked_ _to_ _meet_ _in_ _a_ _library_ _NOT_ _a_ _room_ _with_ _an_ _endless_ _supply_ _of_ _ashes_! _This_ _was_ _my_ _space_ _and_ _burning_ _it_ _down_ _wasn't_ _part_ _of_ _the_ _deal_."

 

Damien leaned back chuckling a bit while finally finding the problem that blocked his ear, it was a fire ant that was on fire, literally. "You snooze you lose noob, should've been faster. If you give a pyromaniac a torch and point him in the direction of a village made of wood, do you NOT think he's not gonna set fire to that village?" He said while examining the fire ant crawl on his hand for a bit before crushing it with his other hand.

 

Oz gave out a frustrated mind sigh, they can tell that Damien is not gonna change his mind with a little talk session with a monster he barely knows, but they're glad that the topic of their powers hasn't come up, for now. " _Listen_ _Damien_ , _I_ _could_ _talk_ _your_ _mind_ _off_ _for_ _eternity_ _about_ _why_ _you_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _doing_ _what_ _you_ _always_ _do_ , _but_ _I'm_ _not_." Damien perks up to that, " _How_ _about_... _a_ _few_ _condition_ _tweaks_ _to_ _our_ _deal_?" Damien eyes look like they sparked, he sits up from his relaxed state in the fire proof chair, "Now you're speaking a language I can understand!" The phobias facepalm simultaneously. He's not werewolf stupid, but that doesn't make him smart either.

 

Oz shifted in their chair to a more relaxed state, they're gonna be there for a while and probably miss a class, They're sure the excuse of almost burning to death in what used to be a library will get them off the hook. " _First_ _off_ , _don't_ _burn_ _our_ _study_ _locations_ _to_ _the_ _ground_ , _with_ _or_ _without_ _me_ _there_." Damien gave a huff and a slight frown, "Fine." So far so good, " _Second_ , _we_ _need_ _to_ _set_ _our_ _study_ _schedule_ —"A collective noise of sirens start approaching.

 

Sirens. Police sirens. Oh boy.

 

You'd be surprised on how strict of the monster world can be with laws, it's nearly maximum security level thanks to all the different types of monsters that exist.

The two monsters looked at the window then to each other with an 'oh shit' expression, or whatever expression Oz can put on their face. Guess they aren't gonna be there for a while after all.

 

A tired, hefty voice started to speak though a megaphone, Damien and Oz were on the third floor, but the cops didn't know that Oz was there. "Look Damien this has been the 6th time this month, just turn yourself in before you get into more trouble. It makes my job so much easier." There was a pause, then a long sigh, "No Chief Squid the building hasn't burnt down, surprisingly."

Oz was at a loss of what to do in this situation, sure they did a handful of crimes here and there, but that was in a group of four, and it was carefully planned. There's only two of them and the situation is constantly improvised. Oz thought of running away, they have no scent so it would be easy, but their clothes have a smokey burnt scent and that's where that problem emerges. Oz wasn't feeling up to public stripping right now, especially in this situation.

 

Damien on the other hand, is angry like always. He gets up swiftly and starts rolling his chair towards the window, Oz can only sit and do nothing as they watch Damien lift up the chair and chuck it out the window, causing glass to crack and fly out the window as well. Damien pokes his out the window and yelled a pissed "FUCK YOU!" then quickly retreated back into ashland. Like hell he was gonna get arrested this time. Damien could hear a slight 'thunk' and guessed that the chair made it to the bottom.

 

He made a beeline for Oz and swiftly grabbed  their wrist and pulled them off the chair and ran straight for the door,

" _Wha_ -"

"Listen noob you're either with me or arrested, they have hounds that can sniff for fire and smoke, they'll find you." Damien opens the door and heads for the stairs that lead to the second floor, still ahold of Oz's wrist. "If you're with me we gotta find a place to hide."

 

This was an insane situation for Oz, they were surprised that Damien even strung them along in the first place, he always seemed to be a 'solo yolo' type of monster despite being surrounded by friends and the weird monsters who admired him. Oz really didn't want to be arrested either for a crime they didn't commit, it was a top priority that they avoided the police too for many reasons.

Gods it was only the first day and Oz was already in deep shit with Damien, they wonder what the rest of the weeks are gonna be like— assuming they don't get arrested first.

 

By the time Oz was done debating wether to run or not, they were already down the second floor running through the maze-like hallways, Damien cursing to himself as they turn corners. "Shit they probably released the hounds by now, we're probably not gonna make it—" Damien was starting to slow down a little, as they both turn one more corner that leads to— a dead end, and a door that says 'Janitors Closet' on the top. Bingo.

 

" _We're_ _not_ _done_ _just_ _yet_!" Oz runs ahead this time pulling Damien along as they slide their hand into his, going straight for the door, opening it and launching Damien straight into the room. Oz didn't have time to think about the 'crash' and the multiple items that fell onto the floor as they swiftly went into the room, closed the door and locked it behind them. If not for the cracks of the door it would've been pitch black in the janitor closet, despite being a tight space. This wasn't a problem to Oz though as could see though the dark, not prefect night vision but enough to make out their surroundings. They need to find something to cover to cracks— tape. Duct tape was one of the many item that fell from the crash, Oz picked it without second thought and started cover the crack surrounding the door, putting on one layer after another until there was no light left. It took all the tape.

 

Damien groaned as he started to get up, he couldn't see shit except for the white eyes that illuminated— guessing it was from the noob. Damien rubbed the back of his head, "Fuck that—" he could feel something cover his mouth as the glowing eyes came closer, and could hear what would be almost a seductive hush in his head. Damien would've punched the noob if not for the swirling glowing eyes that were entrancing him. They looked pretty in the dark.

 

" _Shhhh_...."

 

Oz may have been able block their scents from spilling out the door but that didn't mean that the room was soundproof. Oz couldn't afford Damien to blow their location, it was too late to switch to another one.

Oz was crouched beside Damien who was laying back on the wall as they listened to the distant barking and shoes that clicked on the floor. This happened many times before when Oz was in class, Damien did something wrong and the police arrived, instead of everyone being sent home the teacher just told the class to stay inside and not leave the classroom. Barking and footsteps were always heard.

 

" _I_ _don't_ _think_ _they're_ _gonna_ _leave_ anytime _soon_." Oz said as they relaxed the hand that was covering Damien's mouth, glancing over at what would be the door. Damien suddenly remembered something, he took one hand to grab and lower the noobs hand from his mouth, and took his other hand and started to dig though his pockets. "Hold on" he whispered in a hushed tone as the white eyes stared right back at him, it has to be in one of his— found it.

 

"I was gonna save this for the weekend but it seems like we're gonna need this now more than then" Damien whispered as he lifted up the little box in his hand. He opened the lid and a glowing red button illuminated the room, clashing with the glowing white that was Oz's eyes. " _What's_ _that_?" Oz asked in a confused manner.

"When I push this button, a tree I decked in dynamite is gonna explode nearby the school, probably gonna cause the best forest fire I'm never gonna see."

Damien heard another mind sigh in his head, " _You_ _have_ _too_ _much_ _free_ _time_."

Damien pushed the red button, giving his signature grin.

 

"I know."

 

A distant boom was heard, as well as muffled "Damn it! He got to the forest already!?" Followed by disappearing barking and footsteps running through the halls. As soon as it got quiet the monsters both sighed, Damien could hear the noobs relieved laughter. " _I_ _don't_ _think_ _I've_ _ever_ _been_ _that_ _close_ _to_ _getting_ _caught_ _before_ , _that_ _was_ _actually_ _fun_."

 

Oz suddenly felt a pull on their arm as they were now face to face with Damien, suddenly feel something grab their ass and pull them closer. "Why don't you give me a little reward for saving our asses then?" Damien said in a playful tone, he wouldn't normally have sex in the dark, but he was feeling a little generous. The noobs eyes seemed to frown, "... _and_ _you_ _just_ _ruined_ _the_ _moment_."  Suddenly Damien couldn't feel the noob anymore as the white eyes that entranced him disappeared. Damn it!

 

" _Monday's_ , _Wednesday's_ , _and_ _Friday's_ _got_ _it_?" The door that was holding them swung open with a tearing sound and once again light filled the room. Damien could see the noob standing in front of him with their back turned. Damien rubbed his eyes and stood up, the bell rang and he could hear monsters flooding out the classrooms to race home. "For tutoring? Yeah, uh, sure." Damien rubbed the back of his neck, he was never rejected for a quickie before and now it felt awkward. " _See_ _you_ _on_ _Wednesday_ _then_ ," Oz gave a quick wave and then walked away from the doorway, disappearing from Damien's sight and into the crowd of shadows.

 

Well damn, this was gonna be a interesting couple of weeks, definitely for sure.


	9. Holding back

When Oz got home they just went straight to their room, ignoring the background "Hey how did it go?" from the Frankenstein monster that was taking up the whole couch in the living room, that also connected Conveniently with the kitchen. Today was an exhausting day for Oz.

Not physically exhausting, they definitely have some endurance considering they're basically Inflammable, but even monsters like Oz can only take so much... Damien in a day. Now they're gonna have to take Damien 3 times for 4 weeks— plus prom night.

They have better things they should be doing with their time, like studying and doing work, ...would be earning money by scams in the ex-library. Oz reached their room door that was right beside Brian's room and across from the washroom, they clumsily played with the door handle as they opened the door with a soft click and went inside. Oz went to put their bag down on the floor— except there was no bag to put down, well shit, must've forgot it in their locker.

They ended just plopping down on their twin bed and stared at their white popcorn ceiling.

 

At first Oz thought Damien was just some kind of side job, sure a little destructive but nothing that they couldn't handle right? Well it's turned out that Oz was dealing with more of an atomic bomb that could set off anytime Damien felt like it, worst part is that they can't find a diffuse button.

Oz's hands started to curl into fits.

Actually scratch that— the worst part wasn't Damien's destructive tendencies or his apparent anger issues that he needed in-check, it was the fact he knew something that could get Oz kicked out of society for. They're gonna need to keep an eye on Damien now that he knows something,

...and if push comes to shove, it was better that Damien could not say a thing to anyone ever again.

 

**You'll** **never** **be** **one** **of** **them** , **you** **know** **better**.

 

Three soft knocks filled Oz's small room as the eldritch horror turned their head toward the door, it was Brian. Brian was the only one that wasn't trying to knock Oz's door down, wether it's because of the dead skin that could easily rip of if Brian wasn't careful, or because Brian doesn't like to knock loudly Oz never asked.

 

" _C_ - _Come_ _in_!"

 

The door clicked open and walked in was the predicted tall but broad green zombie, "Hey," Brian huffed as he closed the door behind him then looked at Oz, eyeing them and staying silent for a moment before saying, "You look like you came out of a forest fire."

 

Oz glanced at their clothes, the yellow cardigan they were wearing looked singed and a couple of holes peaked though, showing the dark spots of the collared white shirt they were wearing underneath looking stretched and wrinkled. Their pants looked burnt in some places, but was overall fine.

" _Yeah_ _I_ _guess_ _so_ ," Oz replied casually as they looked back at the stoic zombie.

"Heard about the library, I know you liked going in there, sorry." Brain said as he leaned his back against the door he came in from, folding his arms and relaxing.

" _You_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _apologize_. _Besides_ , _considering_ _how_ _crazy_ _rich_ _the_ _school_ _is_ _from_ _government_ _funding_ _and_ _student_ _fees_ _I_ _bet_ _they'll_ _have_ _a_ _new_ _library_ _by_ _tomorrow_."

"Hope they won't take some money from the cafeteria, I don't want another tofu dish in my entire undead life."

Oz mind chuckled a little, " _Haha_ _yea_..."

"Wanna talk?"

" _About_ _what_?"

"Damien."

 

" _Haha_ ," Oz said with a sarcastic tone, " _I'll_ _pass_ _on_ _that_."

 

Another moment of silence filled the room, only the muffled sounds of the living room could be heard. A commercial for live vacuum cleaners was on, selling for a ridiculous high price.

 

Brain broke the silence, "It's your turn to do the dishes."

" _I_ _thought_ _it_ _was_ _Amira's_ _turn_."

"She said her and Vera were in an intense game of poker, probably will be back by tonight."

Oz was tempted to ask if this was a form of punishment for not telling what happened with Damien, but figured that they could get Five bucks off of Amira when she gets home. Oz also assumed that the Djinn said that as an excuse, because of her hate of water. 

" _Alright_ , _I'm_ _gonna_ _get_ _changed_ _and_ _then_ _do_ _the_ _dishes_."

"Sounds good," Brain opened the door to leave, but stopped when one rotting foot out the door,

"...Y'know you can talk to us if there's something wrong, right? We're here for you."

Oz stared back up at the ceiling,

" _Yeah_ , _I_ _know_..."

"Okay," is what Brian said before stepping out into the narrow hallway before closing the door, leaving Oz with only their thoughts and the phobias that were encircling their body.

 

Oz wanted to talk about, to be honest and say the first thing on their conscious— to act normal with the stuff their hiding. They wanted so hard to be like every other monster, It didn't matter if Oz was reborn with no eyes and had to eat overdue organs and stinky cheese their whole life, even Oz envied the lowest standard form of monster. It'd be a fairytale come true... but Oz couldn't talk about it, it was against the golden rule— only a select group know, and one of them has the biggest mouth of them all.

 

And that loud mouth fucker is Damien fucking LaVey

 

" _For_ _the_ _gods_ _sakes_ — _JUST_ _FUCK_ _IT_ _ALL_!"

The phobias started to move rapidly around Oz, they're hungry. Oz is hangry.

Oz used up more than they should've today, and now instead of one they have to search for two.

Oz mind sighed, nothings ever easy is it?

 

 

Couple hours later into the evening with a fresh pair of jeans and a cheap, slightly oversized grey t-shirt, Oz is putting away the dishes they washed by hand while Brian and Vicky were sprawled out on the couch watching 'Horrors Top House Wives' which Oz thinks is a trashy reality T.V. Show, but Vicky and Brian seem to be eating it up like it's the last supper. Their conversation started to get heated.

"I'm telling you Brian, Clancy KNEW what she was doing when she spilt her Pig Wine on Terris!"

"And I keep telling you Vicky, Clancy only spilled her Pig Wine because she thought that Terris slept with her husband— which she totally DID by the way!"

"No way Brian! Clancy's husband would never cheat on his wife! He's faithful!"

"You only say that because he reminds you of Scott."

 

Oz couldn't help but overhear, are they gonna finally see Vicky pissed? Vicky gasped as if she's been told there's no Santa.

"Now you listen here mister—"

 

Vicky's scolding was interrupted as a loud band hit the door as It flied open and hit the wall, came in stumbling a definitely drunk Amira. She didn't even try to use her indoor voice, 

"GUESS WHO JUST CAME BACK FROM POKERRRRrr!"

The small group of friends quickly gathered around her, Oz closed the door behind her.

Vicky was giddy with excitement,

"Well—? Did ya win? Did ya!?"

Amira took out and flashed what was supposedly 500 bucks and gave the biggest grin her drunken ass could.

"Let's just say," Amira said in a slurred voice, "That Vera won."


	10. A Irregular Regular Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is SO LONG I’m so proud of myself. You guys get to see what Oz does when they get the munchies lol

It was near midnight when the crew decided to tuck in for the night, each monster going to their respective rooms— probably one of them staying up to watch tentacle porn, which was done to death in Oz's opinion but they digress. Oz waited until an hour had past after everyone went to bed for the night— everyone except them, the sounds of crickets and a midnight wash could only be heard as Oz strained their ears to their surroundings, occasionally a small squeak from one of the rooms as some monsters turn over in their sleep. It was a safe bet to go now.

 

Oz slowly melted into the shadows, careful to not let their mattress squeak as their weight shifted into nothing. From there it was a matter of squeezing through the tiny crevice the door left from the bottom, shifting down through the dark empty hallway making their way down to the in-between of the kitchen and the living room. Oz looked back, just to make sure no one was following them. Only vacant furniture and light from the window could be seen, good— so no one woke up. Oz approached the door that led to outside, a slight breeze shifting though the cracks of the door. Oz hesitated and slipped though the small cracks, making it outside to a living night, even though it was a quiet neighbourhood, distant cars and parties could be heard in the background. Lights were dancing to the rhythm of the crickets, if Oz had to guess it was probably chilly out, but they wouldn't know.

 

Walking at midnight was a daily thing for Oz, it helped take their mind off of everyday annoyances, everything negative felt so far away as they strolled through dark alleyways and empty sidewalks with the occasional druggie, drunk or both. Oz would usually go to the human world for this, take the train and find some vulnerable soul that was filled with fear and insecurities— but felt that humans weren't gonna cut it for tonight. They need a monster, two monsters.

 

After wondering for a bit Oz eventually reached an intersection that had a large sign hanging over it, the streets were packed at every corner with monsters in blankets, oversized jackets, and all types of sexy lingerie you could think of and never seen before. The sign read, 'Red Light District' in big bold and sharp letters, a place you went to either get laid or be the one to get someone laid— either way you somehow lost all your money.

 

The phobias started to overtake Oz's legs, silently screaming and wailing that they need to eat— that Oz needed to eat soon.

" _I_ _know_ _just_ _wait_ _a_ _couple_ , _okay_?"

Oz walked down the street with a white, clear tee and some ripped up jeans. It wasn't usually their style but it seemed to attract some monsters attention, the only consistency of their appearance was their neat hair and their golden watch. After a good half hour of politely turning down job offers Oz was ready to turn around and give up on the district— when suddenly they heard a couple of 'yohoos~' behind them.

 

"Hey little man~" one female monster cooed as she grabbed one of Oz's arm from behind.

"Wanna have the best night of your life~?" Another female said as she grabbed the other arm from behind, Oz looked behind both shoulders to see two tall, hourglass figured cyclops twins with gorgeous blond hair, bright green eyes and very suggestive lingerie hugging both of Oz's arms towards their chests. Oz couldn't remember their names but Oz has seen them at school, acting like they were the next hot thing while simultaneously kissing Vera's ass and talking shit behind her back. Vera knew of course, but to her the twins were disposable minions.

 

" _Only_ _if_ _we_ _can_ _have_ _it_ _in_ _private_ _haha_." Oz said with a fake nervous tone, the first time act always seemed to work for both humans and monsters. The two cyclops twins started to lead Oz down the street and into a dark alleyway,

"First time huh?" One said pulling the left arm,

" _Yeah_ ," Oz lied.

"Don't worry we'll make you feel extra good, only if you can pay the fee of course~" the one pulling the right arm cooed, stroking Oz's watch. 

 

They eventually made it to a door on the side of one of the buildings, it was more quiet. The one holding Oz's left arm fished for some keys between her breasts, pulling out a bronze key and unlocking the door and opening it.

The inside seemed rather small with a large, red heart-shaped bed taking up most of the room. A dim hot pink light illuminated the room with what Oz guessed had to be incense filling the air, lit candles littered the shelves. Oz was pulled in and the door was shut behind them and locked.

 

The two let go of Oz's arms and headed towards the bed, both getting on and laying in a seductive position mirroring each others movements.

"Tell us what you desire little man," one said.

"We'll fulfill your every need for tonight," the other one cooed.

" _Alright_ , _you_ _two_ _close_ _your_ _eye_ _now_ — _no_ _peeking_." Oz requested, the two cyclops giggled and did as Oz said. They closed their eye.

 

Suddenly everything was cold.

 

The air seemed to escape, there was no more  heavy coat of incense covering the room— and they felt afraid, very afraid.

"Wha—"

Both of them opened their eye, they could only see the dark and two swirling lights staring back— multiple staring back, accompanied by the sounds of screams and wails. Both started to cough.

In a blink one of the cyclops twins is face-to-face with Oz, holding her face with one hand while both of hers were desperately clawing at Oz's arm.

"N-no, please-" she sputtered, her eye started to water. A mouth started to form on Oz's face, filled the same light that is in Oz's eyes, sharp jagged black teeth surrounding the unhinging portal that is Oz's mouth.

 

The other cyclops twin could only watch in horror as the monster seemed to be sucking some kind of dark smog out of her sisters eye, hands slowing on the clawing until they dropped to her side. When the monster seemed finished he dropped her head, falling to her side facing her horrified sister. The pupil in her eye was gone.

 

As the monster seemed distracted, the cyclops grabbed a shank she always had under a pillow, in case her or her sister was attacked and stabbed the monster straight in the right temple, she let go and sputtered.

The weapon slowly disappeared into the monsters head and turned around to the dying cyclops sister,

" _ **I**_ _**said**_ _**no**_ _**peeping**_."

"W-what are you— ack!" The cyclops twin hacked, as her face was brought up to the monsters eyes. Tears rolling down her cheeks, they burned.

 

" _ **Fear**_ _**itself**_."

The remaining cyclops twin then felt a part of her soul being tugged as everything started to turn white, she met the same fate as her sister.

 

Oz dropped her head onto the bed. He tasted the twins fears in their mouth, not being liked, being ugly and fat, ending up poor and alone— why did high school girls always have the same carbon copy fears? A difference in the two twins would be that one has a fear that she would be slut-shamed if one her classmates found out about her 'job,' and the other getting called a fag for secretly having a crush on Vera— now that was a bit interesting. Oz's mouth closed anddisappeared.

 

" _ **Shows**_ _**over**_ ,"

 

And in a blink of an eye the dark returned to Oz. The room was back to the illuminated hot pink it was and the lit candles crowding the shelves on the wall were no longer lit, the incense still gone from the air.

Oz was curious about the candles and went over to check one out, it read 'Sleeping Incense: make your victim fall asleep in a blink of an eye!'

Oz knew it, the twins were gonna rob them in their sleep and take the watch. Which reminds them, what time is it?

Oz looked down at their watch, 2:30am, they need to go. Oz spitted out the shank from their head, letting it clatter to the floor.

" _Girls_!"

The cyclops twins rised up simultaneously from their original positions. Funny thing about sucking fear out of people is that it would normally kill humans because human souls can't exist without fear, but a monsters soul can persist without fear— but all the motivation the monster previously had was gone, making them the perfect slaves.

" _You_ _will_ _continue_ _to_ _live_ _the_ _life_ _you_ _did_ , _except_ _you_ _will_ _quit_ _high_ _school_ _and_ _never_ _come_ _near_ _me_ _ever_ _again_ , _okay_?"

The twins nodded, the girls might be the perfect slaves but Oz didn't want slaves.

Oz wanted to finish high school— it would also raise suspicions too.

 

Oz melted into the shadows and slid under the door, racing the sun to see who would make it first. By a thread Oz won, making their way back to their room, changing into their regular attire and getting ready for the long day that is awaiting them. The phobias snuggled up against Oz, peaceful and resting.

 

Just another night.


	11. Half-assed Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s already been a day and so much has happened, but what’s gonna happen today? 
> 
> Who knows, I surely don’t.

"HEY SHORT-STACK,"

Damien shouted as he punched some poor monsters locker with the side of his fist, making a huge indent in the middle. Oz just sighed unimpressed and tired from the trip they made last night.

" _You_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _yell_ _Damien_ , _I'm_ _right_ _next_ _to_ _you_."

The Eldritch horror opened their locker to find their backpack safely tuck inside, Oz had a feeling something was gonna go down so they stuck the backpack in their locker for safekeeping. Maybe Oz should try to listen to their intuition more.

Damien just made an annoyed face,

"I can yell when I want to yell! Shut it cause' I have questions I wanna ask you."

 

There was a rainbow beetle named Ted living inside Oz's locker, cool guy but didn't have a place to stay in the city— too expensive. During the middle of Highschool Oz offered their locker to live in, in exchange for five dollars from Ted, Oz didn't know how Ted got the money but each month five dollars always showed up in the Eldritch horrors front pouch of the backpack. Oz opened the front pouch to find a tiny written notice,

'Moved in w/my girlfriend

thanks for the place to stay!

-Ted'

 

Smartass, he left before he had to pay.

 

Damien noticed that the noob wasn't paying attention to him, instead they were looking at sticky note with an annoyed expression on their face. It was starting to piss him off, so he snatched the sticky note and burned it on contact. That seemed to get the noobs attention.

 

"ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION NOOB!?"

Oz grabbed their backpack and closed their locker to face Damien with a glare.

" _Yes_ _yes_ — _ask_ _away_ _your_ _highness_."

"Don't fucking call me that you little shit,"

Damien was towering over Oz and pushing them back against their locker. A intimidating strategy, but Oz wasn't about to back down on the first day of remotely teaching the Demon a thing or two.

" _Then_ _stop_ _burning_ _my_ _things_ — _Prince_."

The two were almost grinding foreheads at this point,

"Fine."

" _Fine_."

 

Neither of them wanted to let up and be the one to walk away, but Oz started to notice that it was quiet around the halls— now that they thought about, no one was around either except a hall monitor seemingly avoiding the two altogether, but the monitor spoke up nonetheless.

"Uh-h hey... classes started around five minutes ago soo...." they started off stuttering and ended with a weak squeal.

" _C'mon_ _Damien_ , _we_ _have_ _phys_ - _ed_ _now_ "

Oz grabbed Damien's arm and started to walk away with him, all the tension from before seemed disappear, thanks socially awkward hall monitor.

 

"How do you know that we have the same class, eh? Were you my stalker before we met? Cause' I totally fuck with that too."

Damien leaned in behind Oz and made a 'slurp' sound behind their ear, causing an automatic two feet to be created from each other.

Thank hell itself the gym is on the first floor, thank hell that they are too.

" _Please_ _don't_ _do_ _that_ _again_ , _and_ _no_ — _I'm_ _not_ _your_ _stalker_. _It's_ _just_ _the_ _only_ _class_ _I'm_ _aware_ _that_ _you're_ _in_ , _other_ _than_ _human_ _studies_ _of_ _course_."

"That was human studies? No wonder I was bored as shit."

 

By the time the two turned the corner and the gym door was in sight, they were shoulder to shoulder with each other in a conversation that lead into which animal they'd like to fuck.

"I'm telling you, dolphins are the way to go if you wanna have a good time!"

" _Doesn't_ _the_ _males_ _usually_ _rape_ _their_ _partners_?"

They start to slow down at the gym doors,

"Exactly! They have a lot of experience in sex so you don't have to worry if they'll mess up."

Oz opened the gym door, the loud muffled noises that could be heard from outside turned into monsters screaming for their teammates to win.

" _You_ _find_ _the_ _strangest_ _ways_ _to_ _bring_ _out_ _optimism_ _in_ _dark_ _topics_."

 

Oz started to walk though the door when a flaming volleyball suddenly smacked them in the face, causing them to tumble a bit backwards into Damien's arms. The ball slid down Oz's face into their arms while a familiar voice apologized loudly, another yelled that it's been ten minutes and the two were late.

Damien thought to ask if Oz was okay but ended up just saying nothing.

He didn't know how telepathy worked but he could make out a faint "Sorry..." in the back of his mind, was it directed at him or Coach? both?

Damien just pushed Oz inside and headed to the locker room, not his fucking problem.

 

Oz just stood by the door dumbfounded, that was the first time they were late because of themselves.

Late.

If Oz had a sense of taste, that would be a bitter word in the back of their throat— if they also had a throat. Have they gotten so sloppy already? It was just one other class they were late to, it hasn't been eighteen classes yet.

They're fine.

"Oz I've been calling for you like five times already, did the ball hit you that hard?"

It was Amira that shook Oz out of their daze, most of Oz's friend group didn't all share the same classes together, so Oz felt relieved when they found out Amira and them share a gym class together.

 

A familiar hefty tiger approached,

"Don't worry I got this, Amira resume the match."

Coach gave her a winning smile of sharp teeth and a thumbs up that could make you believe in yourself for just a moment. Oz idly passed the smoking volleyball to Amira who gave a slight worried look, then shook her head a little as if to dismiss herself.

"You got it Coach— HEADS UP!"

The volleyball lit aflame as Amira tossed it gracefully into the air, as it came down Amira gave it a huge 'SMACK' towards one of her teammates who volleyed it over the net, resuming the match.

 

"So, why are you late Oz? This is a second time you haven't come on time."

Oz looked at the Coach for a moment, trying and thinking of some kind of excuse that is valid and wouldn't mark them absent. As much as Coach liked to have fun in the gym, he was pretty strict when it came to scheduling.

An excuse...

Ah— got it. Oz gave a phoney mind sigh,

 

" _Damien_ _sir_. _I_ _was_ _held_ _up_ _by_ _Damien_."


	12. The Great Shorts War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz: I should’ve left you where you stood.
> 
> Damien: ...but ya didn’t!
> 
> Two dumbasses become official friends?

Coach gave a quizzical look, Oz just ended up awkwardly staring, did he figure out they weren't telling the whole truth? Was Oz's acting becoming that bad? What if—

 

Before Oz could start internally screaming Coach pulled in the Eldritch horror for a half hug and started ruffling their hair, giving a hearty chuckle.

"Oh Damien that troublemaker, he didn't put you in a locker did he?"

Oz just laughed awkwardly,

" _No_ _sir_ , _just_ _held_ _me_ _up_ _that's_ _all_."

"Haha, well alrighty then. If you just avoid him from now on, you shouldn't be late!"

 

Oz thought about Coach's words for a second, isn't that kinda cold for Coach? For a teacher to tell a student to avoid another student, just because they were late...?

 

But it did make sense, it was sound advice to Oz. Damien and them were in two separate worlds of their own, Damien the misfit Prince, Oz the good monster and a nobody.

After all, anything to avoid being caught in any trouble.

 

**Yellow** **bellied** **filth**.

 

" _Will_ _do_ , _sir_."

 

After letting Oz go of his half death hug, Coach sent Oz into the boys locker room to get changed.

When the Eldritch horror walked in, the loud Demon was nowhere in sight. He must be playing volleyball by now ...but just to be sure, Oz went to the showers that was blocked from the light, taking one last glance at the locker area then mentally sighing with relief. Finally some alone time.

 

Oz opened their main bag pouch to find their gym clothes all scrunched up, a nice white and plain tee with red gym shorts with a white stripe going down on each side, these were girl shorts.

The girl gym shorts were more firmer around the hips and legs, thigh-short but comfortable. It was a contrast to the guys gym shorts that were basically just basketball shorts, knee short and loose but not loose enough to show— and also comfortable from what Oz had heard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When do you start gym?"

Brian asked, it was their first year and an out place question for Oz at the time. They were in calculus together that year, a surprise but a welcomed one.

 

" _Uhhh_... _second_ _semester_ _I_ _think_?"

"Oh man, that's the pits,"

" _Why_?"

"You might be one of the unlucky ones and get the girl gym shorts."

Oz stared at Brian in confusion,

 

" _Why_ _would_ _I_ _be_ _unlucky_?"

 

"I heard it from the seniors, each year the school orders in a certain amount of gym shorts, they end up always getting more than enough shorts for the girls but never for the guys."

" _Kinda_ _makes_ _sense_ , _there's_ _not_ _as_ _much_ _girls_ _as_ _there_ _is_ _guys_ _in_ _this_ _school_."

"Apparently— in the first semester usually, some freshman guys get the girl ones thinking they're gonna look and feel totally sexy, only for them to find out it's actually really uncomfortable. By the time they had enough and go to get the guy shorts instead, they're set aside for the next semester— and even then, they might not have enough for the next semester because the cycle starts all over again, except by now some of the freshman have warned the other freshman."

" _In_ _other_ _words_ , _it's_ _an_ _all_ _out_ _shorts war_ , _right_?"

 

Brian finishes the last question on the worksheet, it was easy to answer.

Though it wasn't a group worksheet the two monsters worked on it together, Brian taking the easy question and equations and Oz taking the more challenging questions when Brian couldn't figure them out.

" Yeah, from what I heard some monsters even go so far as to secretly stealing some and selling them for a high price."

 

Brian could hear a muffled giggle being held back in the back of his dead and rotting mind,

" _Capitalism_ _sucks_ _ass_!"

That was the first grin Brian gave in Highschool,

"Yeah,"

Then they both broke into laugher, to others it looked like Brian was just laughing by himself while Oz looked like they were silently choking, but to them it was a moment to themselves, to each other.

Well— before the teacher told Brian to pipe down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, Oz did get the girl shorts, but they weren't uncomfortable like they expected them to be so they never tried to get the other ones. Even in their sophomore year.

 

Apparently Oz was so distracted that they didn't notice the phobias pulling on their now put on gym clothes, and a shape in the shadows.

As the Eldritch horror started to leave the shower area, they were tackled from behind.

 

"And where do you think you're—?! awh..."

As quick as the familiar shape wrapped Oz around their arms, Oz melted just as fast, which caused the Demon to tumble forwards and belly flop on the floor with a loud slap. Oz just slithered over and reshaped a few steps away in front of the face-to-the-floor Demon Prince, they could just leave him hear, on the floor, but...

Oz bent down and extended their hand. The Demon Prince took the hand and look up at the Eldritch horror with a frown.

 

"You're no fun when you use your powers like that!"

They should of left him on the floor.

Damien was pulled to his feet, letting his fingers linger in the shorter monsters hand before taking it back and dusting himself off.

" _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _you're_ _talking_ _about_ ,"

Oz turned away, trying to act nonchalant.

"Don't bullshit with me now, I might be a dumbass but I'm not stupid."

 

Oz started to get frustrated, their other friends didn't hound questions to Oz about them self— wait, Damien is a friend?

" _So_ _what_ _if_ _I_ _do_ _have_ _powers!?_ _Why_ _does_ _that_ _matter_ _to_ _you_ , _a_ _monster_ _that_ _you_ _started_ _hanging_ _out_ _with_ _just_ _yesterday!?_ "

"Because I wanna know! You caught my attention and I..."

 

" _I_ _what_?"

 

Damien looked away, his face tinged with a darker shade of red then usual...

"I wanna be friends..."

 

Oh.

 

"...with benefits."

 

What.

" ** _What_**."

 

" _That's_ _it_ _I'm_ _leaving_."

"What?"

" _I'm_ _leaving_!"

"So it's a no!?"

" _YEA_ _ITS_ _A_ _NO_! _IT'S_ _A_ _HUGE_ _BLOODY_ _NO_!"

Oz quickly stomped their way to the locker room door,

"THEN WHAT ABOUT BEING FRIENDS!? JUST FRIENDS!"

 

" _FINE_!"

"FINE!"

 

Oz whipped the door open and bolted out of there, leaving in frustration and confusion, maybe a little hope too.

 

...and that's how the Prince of Hell became friends with a antisocial horror.


	13. Your IQ is Lower than my Social Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been a while, lots of writers block and unexpected summer plans to keep me busy.
> 
> But here it is! Another chapter of Oz navigating Highschool :D

Eventually what seemed like a century, lunch finally rolled around.

Vicky, Brian, Amira and Oz all sit at their usual seats, this time today's special is Mac n' Cheese with ketchup.

Vicky intensely stared at her tray of food,

 

"I don't understand."

 

Brian shoved a big forkful of his mac n' cheese, unfazed when some fell out of the side of his mouth.

 

"What don't you understand?"

"How you can eat this abomination!"

"You mean this mac n' cheese?"

"Yes! why is it covered with ketchup!? why did the cafeteria chef murder my poor food?"

 

Oz took a glance at the said abomination,

" _Seems_ _fine_ _to_ _me_."

 

Vicky glared at Oz like they said magic wasn't friendship.

"Oz, if you had a mouth and tastebuds you would understand that this is a food crime."

 

Brian took another bite, the tray now mostly devoid of any trace of the mac n' cheese,

"I like it."

"Brian, where are you originally from?"

"Uhh... Canada?"

"Well that explains it, Krapht Dinner is in your veins."

"Not gonna deny, or confirm that."

 

While Vicky and Brian were debating about wether or not Canadians ran on Krapht Dinner and Tym Hortyns, Oz turned to Amira whose been absently picking at her food.

 

"... _Are_ _you_ _alright_ _there_ , _Red_?"

 

Amira looked up at Oz like she just realized they're there.

"Oh! Uh, yea I'm alright."

" _You_ _don't_ _sound_ _okay_."

 

Amira started rubbing her eyes, her flame hair flickering for just a second.

"It's just... Vera got this worrying phone call in chemistry today, and she's been avoiding me ever since. I haven't seen her since that class and I'm just... worried."

 

Oz pondered for a second,

" _Did_ _you_ _hear_ _anything_?"

Amira was about to shake her head, but then she thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I did hear something."

 

She leaned in and Oz mimicked her in return, she whispered softly,

 

"Iris struck again, team two section c-m is drained."

 

"... _What's_ _that_ _suppose_ _to_ _mean_?"

"I don't know m'dude, it's just what I heard."

Amira straightend herself, Oz left to wonder what kind of cartel Vera even operates, probably all of the ones that'll make the most money.

They wish Vera wasn't so stingy with her secrets, but that's a part of what made Vera such a powerful figure, even at a young age.

 

"Ready for round two, Oz?"

" _With_ _who_?"

It's Damien—

"Damien."

Oz gave a frustrating groan,

" _Uggh_ _no_ , _I'm_ _thinking_ _of_ _ghosting_ _him_ _this_ _time_."

"Ghosting him?"

"I heard ghosting!"

 

Polly Geist's head appeared through the table, translucent and hair tied up into a ponytail that floats into a wisp, maybe she died with her hair up, if only one monster knows it's Vera.

"I'm bored and can't eat so spill that precious tea."

Amira started to eat her food,

"Oz is thinking of dropping his tutoring for Damien."

" _Hey_ , _I'm_ _only_ _thinking_ _of_ _it_."

Polly giggled, raising her upper torso onto the table and crossing her arms.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Oz, he's not that bad. Besides he seems more happier now that he has tutor to commit crimes with."

" _How's_ _that_?"

"He seems to have more heart when he's bullying goblins for their money—"

 

Just then Oz and cafeteria could hear running down the hall, yelling and laughter with the smell of smoke in the air.

They looked to see for a moment that Damien was running with a barrel of burning money and laughing maniacally, and Vera was yelling after him. They could hear an echoed,

"Haha! Capitalism!"

and a disappearing,

"Damien I swear by Athena if you don't hand over that barrel of cash—!"

 

Polly resumed,

"And burning it. Now if you'll excuse me,"

She slipped on her sunglasses, looking towards the table that Coach was eating at.

"I hear Coach has some new drugs I can take."

She finger-gunned at Oz and Amira as she disappeared back into the table.

 

"See? You'll be fine... hopefully."

If as one cue, the bell rang and monsters started to get up and leave.

Oz took a mental breath and stood up,

" _Yeah_ , _thanks_."

Oz started to talk away when they felt a sudden weight against them.

 

They found their-self on the floor.

 

"Watch it nerd, big boys leave first."

It was the Wolfpack, they snickered and high fived each other as Oz sat on the floor.

They always ganged up on nerd monsters and monsters that looked like nerds if they were deemed 'nerdy' enough.

They are a part of the same football team as Scott, though they don't seem to like Scott either.

And now of all times they decided to pick on Oz.

Fun.

 

"What's wrong nerd boy, Cat got your tongue? Oh that's right, you don't have a mouth in the first place!"

They howled and laughed as their leader made the most shallow insult. Oz decided to stay quiet, better not to respond back since that's what they wanted.

 

"Leave them alone!"

It was Vicky, she rushed to stand in front Oz with her stretched.

"Aw look guys, it's baby Scott's whittle girlfriend. Too bad he's not here to protect you right now."

They took a step forward and Vicky took a step back.

They were way taller and more intimidating then she thought.

 

"Knock it off you guys."

It was Amira's turn to come in, hands aflame and glaring with her hair burning bright in anger.

"Aw that's sweet, another girl stepping in for a weak nerd boy. If only your ass was as big as those flames."

The Wolfpack howled with laughter, giving shit-eating grins and taking another step forward with the girls taking another step back.

This was the final straw.

 

"That's enough!"

 

It was Brian who stepped in between everyone, unlike Oz, Amira and Vicky, Brian was more taller and intimidating, which made the Wolfpack step back with growls.

"Y-You're nothing, you know that!?"

Brian took a step forward with a cold expression in his face.

 

"Your IQ is lower than my social status."

"How dare—!"

 

The leader decided to take action and throw a fist towards Brian's face, he barely caught the wrist and twisted it, making the leader whine in pain.

Brian closed the space between their faces, giving a intense glare.

 

"You wanna try that again, punk?"

 

He pushed the leaders arm and let go, the leader shaking his hand to regain some sensation.

The Wolfpack took a step back and decided to leave, the leader giving one last insult.

"If you weren't so rotten, you would've been reduced to chewing bones by now!"

 

While they left the cafeteria in growls and defeat, Oz was helped up by Amira and Vicky, dusting their black jeans off.

" _Y'know_ _you_ _guys_ _didn't_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _that_ , _right_?"

They all turned to Oz and gave big grins,

"We did it,"

Vicky gave a tug at Oz's hands and started walking together,

"Because were friends."

Amira finished her sentence and playfully punched Oz in the shoulder.

Brian who was walking in the front looked back,

"Besides you would do the same for us."

They all got out of the cafeteria and walked down the hall.

" _That's_ _very_ _true_ ,"

Yeah, friends help friends out.

The thought of Damien flashed in Oz's mind for a second.

 

Yeah, no more wanting to run away,

It was time to help a friend in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a Q&A soon so feel free to ask all the questions you want about me or this story. ;0


	14. Work With Me Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more stuff? I guess.

" _And_ _this_ _is_ _how the alliance of monsters was founded._ "

 

Oz and Damien decided their best location to study was behind the washroom, and by deciding they mean Damien forcing Oz to have their study session behind the washroom because Damien was dealing in, not drugs, but explosive devices.

And Damien wasn't the dealer.

 

"So what you're saying is that monsters killed each other until they made a pact or something?"

" _That's not even half of what I told you, are you listening to me?_ "

 

The two monsters were sitting by the back wall, Oz's book bag and study books were the only things between them, most of the books were stacked, some others were laid out and opened to different pages.

Oz was holding a volume of the monsters history textbook, and all Damien held was a mechanical pencil and a clip board with some paper on it.

He didn't have anything else but a book bag, no textbooks, no supplies except for a pack of lighters, the things he was holding wasn't even his, it was Oz's.

 

"Well it's not like I CAN'T hear you talk to my brain," Damien growled.

" _Don't you understand that this was the war that decided the fate of monster kind itself? Every monster you could think of was fighting every other race of monster to survive and take over this territory!_ "

 

Oz closed the book excitedly and looked to Damien,

" _Most races of monsters were starting to become endangered!_ "

Oz started to lean over the books, getting closer to Damien.

" _If the leaders of the war didn't sign the Icrin-Immagan, some monsters we see today would probably be extinct by now! We would still be fighting—_ "

 

The phobias pulled on Oz's collar, then Oz realized what they were doing.

Their hands were gripped on Damien shoulders, noses almost touching and books knocked out of the way.

In the moment if Oz had a mouth and lungs their breath would be intermingling with Damien's.

What are they doing?

 

Damien eyes were widen with surprise, but he soon recovered and gave a sly grin,

"Go on, continue."

Oz pulled away, trying to hide their obvious white blush that was spread across their pitch black face while re-stacking the barrier of books.

No, they will not continue.

They feel weird.

"Man, if I knew you were so intimate during history lessons, I would've asked waayyy earlier."

Oz opened their history book and turned a couple pages, the book closer to their face than it would be,

" _Shut up, Damien._ "

 

Damien leaned onto the books, twirling the mechanical pencil in his hand,

"I just had a good idea, why don't we fuck here while you teach me more of this history junk. That way I'll remember better and have a great time learning."

Oz took a long dead stare at Damien.

_"...One, why would that work._

_Two, this 'history junk' is a subject you're currently failing in and if you don't remember this 'history junk' then you will fail your history exam and this whole torture would be for nothing._ "

 

Damien frowns, stabbing the mechanical pencil in the book cover,

"Why are you so opposed to the idea?!"

**Why are you like this?**

" _Drop the subject Damien._ "

"Tell me!"

" _Because I can't—_ "

"But why?!"

**Say it.**

" _BECAUSE, I—_ "

 

"Dæmiën."

 

The two monsters turned to look at who said the demons name in such a muffled and heavy accent. It was dressed in all black, with a black cloak and hat covering it's body.

It wore a plague mask over it's face, it's mask's long, narrowing beak pointed straight at Oz, because they were looking at them.

 

Oz knew what kind of monster they were, they were a kind of flightless bird demon that claimed to be doctors when the Black Plague was rampant in the human world.

They tricked many humans into signing contracts with them, claiming that they had the cure to such a disease.

And they did, but it only lasted for 7 days before the humans 'mysteriously' had a severe stroke.

Twice as many souls were taken to Hell during that time.

They're clever tricksters that's for sure.

Does Damien know that?

 

Damien got up and started to walk towards the monster,

"Petrice."

The bird continued to stare at Oz,

"Ïs hë trùštwørthÿ?"

Damien glanced at Oz, who met gaze quickly before looking away,

"Y-yeah he's cool."

The bird turned his head towards Damien, who gave himself a mental shake to gain his confidence back after such a heated argument.

"You got the boom?"

"Ÿoú gøt thė ćæśh?"

Damien smirked,

"Like you have to even ask."

They gave each other a secret handshake that Oz didn't bother to pay attention to, but stared from the sidelines.

 

Petrice lifted up a black, professional small suitcase and opened to what Oz knew that Damien and them came to this location in the first place for,

Explosives.

Damien gave a child-like expression, like he was a child opening gifts on Christmas.

He dug in his pockets to reveal some type of gold coins and they exchanged what they came for.

 

A portal opened, revealing screams, fire and crackling.

"Ït wåś ńìçë døìńg büsïnëss, büt Ï gœttä mækë śømė çälłś."

"Yeah, I'll see you in Hell!"

 

Petrice walked backwards and finger gunned his way back into the portal, which disappeared as soon as they went through.

Damien walked back to his empty school bag, zipped the bag open and opened the suitcase on the ground.

_"...What were the coins for?_ "

"They're gonna use those for a boat ride across Hell's lake to make some special phone calls to Heaven."

Damien was tossing the explosives in his bag like they couldn't blow off his hands, which confused and worried Oz, but they didn't say anything about it.

" _Why would they make calls to Heaven?”_

"Their mom took the purgatory test and passed, so she got into Heaven.

They makes calls sometimes or some shit like that."

 

Damien emptied the suitcase, and threw it in the air— which gave a loud boom as it exploded.

"Haha they always left me a surprise like that, clever bastard."

Is he sure that they're not just trying to kill him?

 

Damien zipped his bag up and tossed it over his shoulder,

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

"What?"

" _It's been twenty-five minutes since we started, we still have the other twenty-five._ "

"Dammit!"

Another portal opened, this one a familiar sound has once again came out.

 

"Oh Damien, I have returned to acclaim my undying love for you!"

 

Interdimensional Prince stepped out of the portal and gave a flourished bow.

Damien gave a sly grin, what was he planning to do?

He approached the Prince with his school bag,

“Here’s a present from me personally your highness.”

Damien shoves his bag into the Princes hands, “Oh my, for me? You really shouldn’t have—“

“Yeah yeah, you’re grateful for this gift and blah blah.”

Damien pushed the Prince back into his portal,

“Don’t open it until the portal closes,”

“You got it!”

 

The portal closed and Damien laughed,

Oz was just really confused.

“Parsnips, parsnips, paranips!”

What?

“ _Parsnips??_ ”

“Yeah, those bombs activate no matter the location as long as I say ‘parsnips’ three times in a row. I hope his stupid face is burning as we speak!”

He really needs more friends.

Other than Oz.

 

“Oh, I forgot. Can I have your number?”

“ _For what?_ ”

“In case... I need help with...crimes against the government! Just work with me here noob!”

“ _Alright. Just let me find my phone..._ ”

 

They ended up exchanging number, Oz had a bad feeling that this was the start of a rabbit hole they couldn’t get out of.

Damien on the other hand, thought nothing of it.

 


End file.
